Saga del Regreso/Miscelánea
Estado Actual de los Antagonistas * Brunnhilde: Esperando ordenes posteriores en la base de Sabaody. * Higgins: Fue a Corte Marcial. El caso fue desestimado por falta de pruebas. A la espera de ser reasignado. * PX-12: Destruido por los Piratas del Ave Azul. * Mez Scal: En el Cuartel General. * Mayhem: En busca de los Piratas del Ave Azul. * Maverick: En busca de los Piratas del Ave Azul. * Piratas del Abismo: Disueltos. **Avo: Victima de Reaper. **Krum: Victima de Reaper. **Evandra: Victima de Reaper. **Kai: Victima de Reaper. **Barb: Encarcelada por los Ammo Knights. **Caliope: Encarcelada por los Ammo Knights. **Jason: Encarcelado por los Ammo Knights. **Marlene: Encarcelada por los Ammo Knights. * Reaper: En busca de los Piratas del Ave Azul. Cameos y Apariciones * Tinker: Mencionada por Hollow en la junta de Todos somos Esclavos. * Canro Kitchen: Mencionada por Hollow en la junta de Todos somos Esclavos. * Piratas Joshidanshi: **Yuridia: Supernova de la misma generación que Jean Black. **Lanty: Aparece comprando revistas. **Jeanne Frydark: Aparece comprando revistas. * Zed Strauss: Supernova de la misma generación que Jean Black. * Solman: Supernova de la misma generación que Jean Black. * Caribou: Supernova de la misma generación que Jean Black. * Coribou: Supernova de la misma generación que Jean Black. * Vecchio Amico: Supernova de la misma generación que Jean Black. * Shakuyaku: Golpea a los Gemelos Darkwood por escapar sin pagar. Datos curiosos para Mozos Ociosos * Que Jean ahora use capa estaba planeado desde Ave Azul: Strong World. El mismo menciona que quiere una. * La canción del Prologo animado para la segunda parte es el tema de introducción del videojuego Fable II. **El titulo del prologo "Pocos creen" viene de la primera frase de la canción "Parvus credo retineo" que en latín significa "Pocos creen en los detalles". * Los Piratas del Ala Negra llevan mucho, mucho tiempo de haber sido planeados. Aproximadamente desde la producción de la primera animación de los del Ave Azul, hace más de año y medio. * Aparentemente, el autocorrector de mi celular es incapaz de reconocer Avo como una palabra, cambiándola por otras como Avísame(chiste recurrente entre ustedes lectores), Ahora, Abajo y mi favorita personal, ABOGADOS. * Sigo pensando que más escribir aquí... Imagenes Random Our baby.png| ¿Que sera? ¿Un gyojin? ¿Un tritón? ¿Una sirena? SBS En esta sección, todos los que hayan leído o no la historia, pueden preguntar lo que quieran sobre la historia, los personajes, sobre mi o lo que sea. También pueden hacer comentarios y sugerencias. *El creaconista: Bueno, debo decir que aunque corta, esta ha sido una gran saga Dark, aunque igual pensaba que el resto de supernovas tendrían mas participación en esta saga. Pero lo que mas me gusto fueron las mini-historias, de echo, mi pregunta va por una de ellas ¿quien es esa persona que hablaba con John? ¿Acaso es la madre de Jean? ¿o un viejo nakama? *'Respuesta:' Ahmmm...no me permiten decirles nada, pero si puedo darles unos detalles. Con quién habla John es una mujer y uno de sus nombres es Jazmynn. ¡Oh no! ¡Me descubrieron! *Salta por la ventana* *Lgarabato: Una saga con un final impactante sin duda, pero vamos a lo que importa. ¡El pueblo exige la verdad! ¡Ese Girls Show que se ve al fondo del callejón por el que pasaba Ferdinand! ¿Ferdinand salía de allí (qué pillín) o solo pasó al lado sin entrar? *'Respuesta': Ufff, logré escapar. Te voy a ser bien sincera, Fernand si salió de allí. Pero...¿Me creerías si te digo que lo hizo por trabajo? ¿No? Bueno, lo intentamos. *Rotomarbok516: Por fin he llegado a ponerme al día. Aparte de decir que me está encantando la historia, tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué deporte practicarían cada miembro de los Piratas del Ave Azul? *'Respuesta: '''Una normalita....uf...así no me persiguen los agentes. A ver: **Jean: Paracaidismo, Ala Delta o Parapente. **Big Bird: Cetrería XD **Angélique: Tae Kwon Do **Katrina: Danza Regional (mexicana) o gimnasia rítmica. **Mia: Kung Fu, Artes Marciales Mixtas, Muai Thai o Boxeo Jemer **Bert: Boxeo **James: Tiro con Rifle. **Taylor: Danza Aérea o Gimnasia Olímpica. **Evangeline: Tiro con Arco, Snowboarding, Surf o Kiteboarding **Samir: Tai Chi o Yoga. **Isabel: Esgrima. *Piece enrik: Cuantas sagas sin haber hecho una pregunta <.< estaba remirando el video inicial de esa saga cuando pensé en lo guay que sería si tu historia fuese un anime, y de allí me vino esa pregunta: Si tu y nosotros pudieramos doblar cualquier personaje de tu historia si fuera un anime, ¿Cuál o cuales doblaríamos cada uno? Sin tener en cuenta nuestros futuros personajes basados en nosotros, claro xD *'Respuesta: Y aquí tenemos el premio a la pregunta más creativa jamás. Me ha costado un rato principalmente porque no conozco la voz de casi nadie XD. Pero tratare de emparejarlos por su manera de expresarse. **Piece: Empezando por el autor de la pregunta, Creo que te quedaría Gale o Kilian. También Narrow cuando me cuentas de la flojera que te da XD. **Gara: Definitivamente tiene que ser un villano, un ser diabólico. Siento que Gara sería muy bueno para Metatrón o hasta Baltazar. **Kanda: Siento que sería un gran Jonathan Grey o hasta John Black. Lastima que ni lee mi historia. **Neo: Ella sería Isabel Anfitrite, también podría ser Erica Grey. **Shen: Se me ocurren bastantes, sobre todo villanos. Incluyo a Frost Bite, Fiji, Pierrot y también a TJ porque esta chavo. **Xini: Se me ocurre Flake, Magnum, Colt, la lista sigue. **Principe: (Vi el canal de youtube solo para esto XD) También se me ocurren un par de villanos Tommy y también el buen Tartarus. **Roto: El sería un buen Daryl creo yo, también podría quedarle el buen Rowan Evergreen. **Crea: Paul Rickman en definitiva. Y si le gusta cantar (que no tengo la más mínima idea) Passerby. **Troy: No se porque solo pienso en personajes fornidos. Smith, Barok, Verchiel...Victor Orcus **Dei: Villano otra vez. Me viene a la cabeza Yibril y también Maverick. **Olga: Se me ocurre que sería una buena Mia, también Ruffian le quedaría **Shadow: Augustus talvez. También, los Gemelos Darkwood. **Gela: Más Villanos. Principalmente marines. Racoon y Gómez. **Nimo: Y más villanos todavía. Sern, Kilauea, y Tonga. **Mars: El sería el buen Mayhem. **Por último, su servilleta(yo). Las Trillizas. Nada de que les cambian los seiyus como a los Vinsmoke. Nah, todas la misma voz. Si se me olvido alguien, lo siento. Dibujos a pedido En esta sección, cualquiera, lea mi historia o no, puede pedir dibujos de lo que sea que quieran sus retorcidas mentes, literalmente lo que sea ( incluso NSFW, para eso tengo Devianart (he)). Un dibujo por persona. Sobra decir que estos dibujos tardan en ser hechos. *Lgarabato: Pensando en Todos Somos Esclavos ¿qué tal una muestra de cómo eran sus líderes de niños? (Jean no hace falta porque ya está hecho). *'Respuesta: '''Ahí están. Betula parece haber sido una niña marimacha peleonera. Hollow en realidad ya había contado como era su niñez en parte pero es lindo verlo. Y parece que las Trillizas se quedaron estancadas en la edad mental de niñas de once años. Betula Mini.png| Betula Hollow Mini.png|Hollow Trillizas Mini.png| La Tríada *El creaconista:De nuevo, el pedido de esta vez va relacionado con John, quisiera que dibujaras a Jhon y Nostra bebiendo sake en una isla tropical. *'Respuesta: En una realidad alterna, esos dos estarían compartiendo la misma copa, presumiendo los logros de sus hijos, mientras vacacionan en alguna playa. 450px|thumb|centre *Rotomarbok516: Cada vez se acerca más el otoño, octubre y... ¡Halloween! Me gustaría ver a los del Ave Azul disfrazados de monstruo. ¿Podría ser? *'Respuesta:' ¡¡Feliz Halloween!!... en octubre primero XD. Debo decir que disfrute mucho hacer este dibujo y sobretodo escoger el disfraz para cada uno. Debería hacer uno asi de cada fiesta importante :). **Jean: Vampiro. Las capas le quedan bien. **Big Bird: Murciélago XD **Taylor: Araña. Busquen Remi Gaillard Spider en youtube, eso es lo que Taylor haría XD. **Samir: Momía. Taylor le hizo el disfraz <3. **Bert: Monstruo de Frankenstein. **Katrina: Catrina. Es más de día de muertos pero quería ponerlo así). **Mia: Payaso Diabólico. Ebria debe dar miedo. **Angélique: Gato. Purr purrr meow. **Evangeline: Diablesa. Oh, la ironía. **James: Zombie. ¡¡CEREEEBROS!! **Isabel: Bruja. Por eso de que era marine, aunque le quede mejor a una rubia que conocemos. 450px|thumb|centre *Piece enrik: Por una vez pediré dibujo de una escena canon... Lanty y Jeanne con las revistas (comprándolas o leyéndolas) :3 *'Respuesta': Ahí esta. Escribir esa escena me gusto mucho y dibujarla fue muy divertido. Deberían hacer pedidos de escenas canon más a menudo *guiña un ojo a todos los demás*. 450px|thumb|centre *Megatroy: Como siempre, cada vez que haces una saga quiero decirte lo mucho que mola, pero ya te lo han dicho y todo eso, además, no se me dar discursos sobre lo bueno que es algo, ahora, me gustaría un dibujo de Hollow y Pandora (mis dos personajes favoritos) dando una brutal paliza a Brunnhilde. *'Respuesta': ¿De verdad odian tanto a Brujahilde...digo Brunnhilde? Demonios, algo debo estar haciendo bien. Ahora, presentó el resultado de tu pedido en edición especial de dos hojas (exito). Beat her up.png| Gozalo... Beat her up 2.png|hmmm... me pregunto si algo de esto sirve para el futuro Nota de la Autora (osea yo) ¡¡COMENZAMOS LA SEGUNDA PARTE, SEÑORES!! Les agradezco que sigan leyéndome hasta ahora y a los que apenas empezaron y se pusieron las pilas también. Como ya saben en el último capitulo sucedió algo muy siniestro, así que dejenme decirles algo... Sólo es el comienzo" *inserte distorsión de voz diabólica*. Unas encuestas ¿Que diseño post-timeskip de los del Ave Azul te gusta más? Jean Big Bird Angélique Katrina Mia Bert James Taylor Evangeline Samir Isabel ¿Cuál te gusto menos? Jean Big Bird Angélique Katrina Mia Bert James Taylor Evangeline Samir Isabel ¿Saga Favorita? South Blue Conquista Cielo e Infierno Water Ivy Monstruos Castigo Regreso ¿Arco Favorito de la Saga? Mangroove 17 Viaje al Fondo ¿Te gustaron las minihistorias dibujadas? Si No Meh ¿Había minihistorias? Por último, unos avisos importantes Primero, ¿Recuerdan a los Piratas del Ala Negra? Pues a partir de la próxima semana (espero) estaré publicando semanalmente un Spin Off inspirado en ellos. 450px|thumb|centreEspero les guste tanto como la historia original. Segundo y último. Estoy trabajando en una nueva animación como regalo para todos en One Piece Fanon, protagonizada por los protas que todos conocemos y amamos. Aquí un gif del adelanto. 450px|thumb|centre|Sorprendentemente el ritmo va muy bien con "Dance with the Devil" XD (no es la canción final) Categoría:Miscelánea